


The End

by verbaeghe



Series: Quench [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbaeghe/pseuds/verbaeghe
Summary: So, here's the thing. I can't finish this series now. So, here's an explanation of why and some notes on what was going to happen.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecavayay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecavayay/gifts).



I never forgot about this series, but I was waiting for things to get better for Slater. I know that I didn't start this story in canon, but I always intended on loosely lining it up, so to speak.

 

The thing is, real Slater never got the chance that this Slater did. If I tried to draw on anything that happened in canon, it was all be really sad and angsty, and this was supposed to be my happy series (after we got the initial angst out of the way, I mean.)

 

I know that some people are subscribed to this, so I just wanted to let you know what I initially had in mind for these two:

 

  * Meeting the parents - Braydon’s
  * Meeting the parents - Slater’s



This was going to be one story. Slater's parents were going to LOVE Braydon after initially worrying a bit about the age difference, and of course Braydon's parents would love Slater. 

 

  * Moving in together officially



This was going to be part of one of the other stories, but I hadn't placed it anywhere yet

 

  * Proposal
  * Wedding 



Again, these were going to be together

 

  * Out-embarrass karaoke (Actually Braydon impresses and Slater forfeits)



This was going to be a sexytimes timestamp, where Slater gets to find out that Braydon saying he 'doesn't sing' does not mean the same as 'can't sing'

Braydon was going to sing Queen's version of Somebody to love and blow the first note and they think it's going to be SO BAD and are SO READY to be all smug, but he was going to hit it out of the park and Slater is so in love with the performance that he forfeits and they go home and sexytimes

 

  * Getting the truck
  * Came from grandpa but didn’t have it shipped down because he wasn’t sure if he’d be staying and stuff



Just something that I knew needed to be in for reasons. I didn't have a story for it to be part of, just a slice of life, probably.

 

  * Doing the thing
  * Braydon retiring/becoming a coach



This was going to be the end of the series. They win it all together after a few years and then Braydon retires and becomes a coach to 'stay home' with Slater.

 

And they lived happily ever after. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I gifted this to lecavayay because I wouldn't have ever written any of this universe without her. Thanks for helping me become a better writer! ♥


End file.
